Parvati
Parvati is a demon in the series. History This beautiful goddess of love is the second consort of Shiva in the Hindu mythology. A mountain princess, she is the reincarnation of the goddess Sati (Shiva's first consort), and won Shiva's love in her previous life despite his asceticism, but immolated herself after her father's disapproval. Reborn as Parvati, daughter of the snow mountain god Himalayas, she sought Shiva out. Because the gods required Shiva's offspring to defeat their fierce adversaries, they sacrificed Kama in order to stoke Shiva's suppressed desire for a female partner. The two reunited eventually and together gave birth to Kartikeya. They have the ability to merge into the half-male, half-female Ardha.﻿ Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Lady Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Earth Mother Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Megami Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Megami Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Volt Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Volt Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Priestess Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Priestess Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Priestess Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Priestess Arcana *''Persona 5: Lovers Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Priestess Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Priestess Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Megami Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Deity Class *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Deity Class *Devil Survivor 2: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Megami Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Parvati can only be obtained by evolving Sati, in reference to her myth. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Parvati can be acquired through fusion or through the Ichigaya hacked chip run. She spawns alongside Shiva when he acts as a boss. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Parvati is mentioned in the Challenge Quest "Escape from Philanthropy," where she asks to seek her son Kartikeya and convince him to come back to her. Kartikeya explains that, despite Parvati's loving demeanor, he's scared of her due to her sheer alienness, citing he used to be six kids until she hugged them so hard they were merged together, and the time she accidentally cut off a man's head and replaced it with an elephant's. Ultimately, he does decide to go back to Parvati one last time. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Parvati can teach Nanashi the Media, Rakukaja and Mahama skills through her Demon Whisper. She benefits from learning Light, healing and support skills. ''Persona 3'' Parvati and Shiva can cast the Fusion Spell Ardhanari, a reference to their fusion into the singular god. ''Persona 4'' Parvati and Shiva can be fused to create the persona Ardha. ''Persona 5'' Parvati is the seventh Persona of the Lovers Arcana and can be encountered as a Shadow in Shido's Palace and Sheriruth in Mementos, with the title "Destructive Beauty." She is one of three Personas to learn the Energy Shower skill and the first Persona usable by the protagonist to learn Mapsiodyne. When itemized through an Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Parvati yields a Psiodyne skill card. Parvati is required to fuse Ardha in the Velvet Room through a special fusion recipe with Shiva. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Parvati can be fought in the final dungeon, primarily on the 6th Layer of the Sun. She has a chance to drop a Pinaka which must be obtained in order to unlock the boss fight with Shiva. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= Drain |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skills= Media\Innate Rakukaja\Innate Chakra Walk\26 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' Random Encounter= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' P3= |-| FES/Portable= |-| The Answer= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Normal Encounter= |-| Boss= * Summoned by the Demi-fiend ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia *Sati and Parvati share the pink irides and nails. *Parvati in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne and Devil Survivor 2 drains Fire attacks but is weak to Ice, a reference to how Parvati is Sati reincarnated after throwing herself into flames. This is changed to the opposite in Persona 3 and Persona 4 to reflect her being the daughter of the snow god of the . Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons